


Peel

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, nanners is her own warning, psoriasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Peel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



My mental illness is like my psoriasis skin.

I feel the itch, I see the small erosion, I toy with the edge of the ragged dead tissue.

I could moisturize or exfoliate but no, I yank against all advice ever.

Now the itch is replaced by a wet burn that I regret but cannot change.

There is no way to cover up the seeping raw mess for all to see and for me to feel.

There is a loneliness and weakness to pain, to sensitivity that is demeaning in a way that defies logic.

So here I sit, pulsing, wet, burning, itching, thick and disgusted, revolted and waiting for the awfulness to pass.


End file.
